1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 9H-pyrimido[4,5-b]indole derivatives that modulate cell surface receptors, especially corticotropin-releasing factor 1 (CRF1) receptors. The invention also relates to 9H-pyrimido[4,5-b]indole derivatives that bind selectively to CRF1 receptors. In a further aspect the invention includes pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds and the use of such compounds in treatment of psychiatric disorders and neurological diseases, including major depression, anxiety-related disorders, post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), supranuclear palsy and feeding disorders, as well as treatment of immunological, cardiovascular or heart-related diseases and colonic hypersensitivity associated with psychopathological disturbance and stress. Additionally this invention relates to the use such compounds as probes for the localization of CRF1 receptors in cells and tissues.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corticotropin releasing factor (CRF), a 41 amino acid peptide, is the primary physiological regulator of proopiomelanocortin (POMC) derived peptide secretion from the anterior pituitary gland. In addition to its endocrine role at the pituitary gland, immunohistochemical localization of CRF has demonstrated that the hormone has a broad extrahypothalamic distribution in the central nervous system and produces a wide spectrum of autonomic, electrophysiological and behavioral effects consistent with a neurotransmitter or neuromodulator role in brain. There is also evidence that CRF plays a significant role in integrating the response of the immune system to physiological, psychological, and immunological stressors.
Clinical data provide evidence that CRF has a role in psychiatric disorders and neurological diseases including depression, anxiety-related disorders and feeding disorders. A role for CRF has also been postulated in the etiology and pathophysiology of Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, progressive supranuclear palsy and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis as they relate to the dysfunction of CRF neurons in the central nervous system.
In affective disorder, or major depression, the concentration of CRF is significantly increased in the cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) of drug-free individuals. Furthermore, the density of CRF receptors is significantly decreased in the frontal cortex of suicide victims, consistent with a hypersecretion of CRF. In addition, there is a blunted adrenocorticotropin (ACTH) response to CRF (i.v. administered) observed in depressed patients. Preclinical studies in rats and non-human primates provide additional support for the hypothesis that hypersecretion of CRF may be involved in the symptoms seen in human depression. There is also preliminary evidence that tricyclic antidepressants can alter CRF levels and thus modulate the numbers of CRF receptors in brain.
CRF has also been implicated in the etiology of anxiety-related disorders. CRF produces anxiogenic effects in animals and interactions between benzodiazepine/non-benzodiazepine anxiolytics and CRF have been demonstrated in a variety of behavioral anxiety models. Preliminary studies using the putative CRF receptor antagonist-helical ovine CRF (9-41) in a variety of behavioral paradigms demonstrate that the antagonist produces "anxiolytic-like" effects that are qualitatively similar to the benzodiazepines. Neurochemical, endocrine and receptor binding studies have all demonstrated interactions between CRF and benzodiazepine anxiolytics providing further evidence for the involvement of CRF in these disorders. Chlordiazepoxide attenuates the "anxiogenic" effects of CRF in both the conflict test and in the acoustic startle test in rats. The benzodiazepine receptor antagonist Ro 15-1788, which was without behavioral activity alone in the operant conflict test, reversed the effects of CRF in a dose-dependent manner, while the benzodiazepine inverse agonist FG 7142 enhanced the actions of CRF.
CRF has also been implicated in the pathogeneisis of certain immunological, cardiovascular or heart-related diseases such as hypertension, tachycardia and congestive heart failure, stroke and osteoporosis, as well as in premature birth, psychosocial dwarfism, stress-induced fever, ulcer, diarrhea, post-operative ileus and colonic hypersensitivity associated with psychopathological disturbance and stress.
The mechanisms and sites of action through which conventional anxiolytics and antidepressants produce their therapeutic effects remain to be fully elucidated. It has been hypothesized however, that they are involved in the suppression of CRF hypersecretion that is observed in these disorders. Of particular interest are that preliminary studies examining the effects of a CRF receptor antagonist peptide (-helical CRF.sub.9-41) in a variety of behavioral paradigms have demonstrated that the CRF antagonist produces "anxiolytic-like" effects qualitatively similar to the benzodiazepines.
Certain pyrido[2,3-b]indoles and pyrimido[4,5-b]indoles have been described. See, for example, Arzneim.-Forsch. 1978, 28, 1056-65) and Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin. 1991, 6, 852).